The Talent Show
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Old title YIKES changed!It's Harry Ron Hermione and Emma's last year at Hogwarts.The professors made a talent show, and want people to join.Who will join?Many unexpected people had a lot of talent.Who are they?HHR JE RLAV DG.Read and Review!Summary Stinks
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys? This currently isn't Cynthia, its Leah, well, she's somewhere, and told me to write what ever I felt like so, here's a musical. HAHA!

Cynthia- Leah what are you laughing at?

Leah quickly closes her mouth- Nothing! Just told them that we're writing a musical.

Cynthia, shows no emotion what so ever- A musical, cool! Isn't that gonna be a little tough?

Leah thinks for minute- What ever happens will happen okay?

Cynthia- Alright then!

Leah- Here comes the disclaimer.

Cynthia shouts on the top of her lungs- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS FRIENDS! I MIGHT OWN EMMA AND JAKE ANDPOSSIBLY ANOTHER CHARACTER IF WE MAKE ONE ANDWE BOTH OWN THE DAMN PLOT!

Leah unplugs her ears- No need to shout.

Cynthia smiles sheepishly.

* * *

Chapter One- 

Hermione and Emma Granger sat on the couch in the Head Common Room. What that Common Room was, was a common room for the Head Girl and Boy. But this year there was a slight difference. Dumbledore and all the professors made another range of Head Girl and Boy. He had said that it was so it was less stress for the Top Head Boy and Girl. Who knew what he had up his sleeve.

So just too clear things up, here are the ranges of groups or something like that. There are Prefects, you have to be in the sixth year to receive this job or status; two from each house are chosen. There are only two Head Boys and Girls from the whole school; you must be in your seventh year at Hogwarts to receive this status. Then there is the new section or status, the Top Head Boy and Girl, well actually they have the same abilities and rights as the Head Boy and Girl, so actually there are two Head Boys and Two Head girls.

Now to cut to the real important stuff, you're probably wondering who the four Heads are. Well they are the one and only Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. You're probably wondering again about the Head Girls, well they aren't exactly the one and only, they are twins. Okay anyway they are of course, Hermione and Emma Granger.

Hermione spread out her legs and put them on Emma's crossed legs. Emma just pulled her arms on top of her twin sister's legs and continued to read a Quidditch magazine. Hermione on the other hand was reading, of course but nothing to do with Quidditch, she was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts a History. Just then two young men ran into the common room.

One young man had flaming red hair and warm blue eyes, known as Ron Weasley. While the other young man had jet black messy hair and vibrant emerald green eyes well known as The Boy Who Lived Again or just plain Harry Potter. Both guys had wonderful builds, not that you need to know or anything.

Harry and Ron had flushed cheeks and were breathing heavily. Immediately Hermione and Emma asked at the exact same time, "What did you two do now?"

"Nothing, but someone put the school under a musical spell... thing," Ron answered trying to catch his breath.

Emma laughed and asked, "You guys are exaggerating... right?"

"No. Ron and I were walking down the hall way when there was a boom. So we walked down towards the boom and saw Professor Flickwick singing or trying to sing," Harry answered. Hermione and Emma stared at each other and laughed.

"Yah sure," Hermione said to Harry and Ron sarcastically.

"We're serious!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Hermione said swinging her legs off of Emma. "Coming Em?"

Emma stretched and grabbed Hermione's hand for support. "Lazy Butt!" Hermione muttered laughing.

"I heard that!" Emma told Hermione sticking out her tongue. Hermione just laughed and dragged Emma out the common room, the boys following at their heels.

"See nothing's wrong, maybe you just caught Flickwick on a weird day," Hermione suggested as they roamed the halls not knowing where to go.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks when she saw McGonagall swaying back and forth to Belly Dancer by Akon. "Oh Merlin!" Emma whispered trying to tear her eyes from the horrid scene. "Help!" Emma squeaked.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked as they backtracked back to Emma.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron and Harry moaned.

"Oh Jeeze," Hermione pulled the group away from the door and said quietly, "Okay then, something is totally wrong."

"Told you!" Ron exclaimed proud that he was right and Hermione was wrong.

"Oh grow up Ronald!" Hermione muttered.

Ron turned a little red around the ears, Harry and Emma had no clue if it was from embarrassment or anger. "Well sorry Little Miss. Perfectionists!"

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked a little loud.

"I called you Little Miss. Perfectionists!" Ron shouted back.

Emma and Harry then noticed a crowed form around the group. "You guys!" Emma warned; she didn't want something dramatic being witness.

"Well I'm sorry! If I offended you!" Ron yelled.

"You should be!" Hermione shouted back at Ron.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Harry yelled. Everything went dead silent.

"Thank you!" Emma smiled then said. "Will you guys stop bickering? Couples are supposed to love each other not fight!"

Harry then added, "If you guys can't stop fighting then break up or something!" Emma just nodded.

Some of the crowd had weird looks on their faces, 'Ron and Hermione dating? Okay then,' Was what their expressions meant.

Hermione then turned red then shouted, "Everybody get back to your dorms before I take points away!"

"Holy Crap PMS!" Ron muttered.

Emma hit Ron in the stomach and said, "Shut up Ron don't start another one of your guys' rows!"

Hermione just glared at Ron and left towards the Head Common Room.

"I'll go cheer her up," Harry informed Ron and Emma.

After Harry and Hermione were out of sight Ron started talking.

"Emma would you kill me if I broke up with Hermione?" Ron asked.

Emma stopped dead in here tracks and stared at Ron, "You know we didn't mean it right?"

Ron smiled and answered, "I know, but see I think we'd be better off as, you know, friends."

Emma shrugged and thought hard about it, Hermione was her sister and all but-

"I think she likes Harry," Ron told Emma out of the blue.

"What?" Emma asked flabbergasted, 'How would Ron know?' Emma asked herself in her head.

"Yah and I think Harry likes her too," Ron added as an after thought.

Emma was speechless until she said, "Do you love her?"

"No, well as a sister sure, but not in that way, I just realized that," Ron answered truthfully.

"Well, I don't know Ron I'll tell you this, you're smarter than you look," After Emma had said that she ran for her life into the comforts of the Common Room...

Ron frowned and laughed, "What do you- Where'd you go?" Ron looked around him, he couldn't find Emma, and so he just went to go look for her; no where near the Common Room though.

-----------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Ron had finally came back to the common room to see Emma laying in an arm chair with her legs swung over the arm.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked cocking his head to the side.

Emma laughed, "Don't tell me you were looking for me all this time."

Ron blushed a tinge of pink and said, "Okay then I won't."

Emma just laughed and went back to day dreaming about something. Ron laughed and went up to his room to change.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked down from her room and saw her twin sleeping in an arm chair. Hermione smirked and threw a pillow at her face. Emma sat straight up and looked for the culprit who threw the pillow.

"Hermione you ass!" Emma yelled at Hermione who was sitting innocently on the steps of the stairs.

"What?" Hermione asked hiding her smile.

"You ass!" Emma said running up to Hermione.

Hermione sat there in shock until she realized that Emma was going to kill her. "AHHH!" Hermione screamed and ran up to her room. Emma just chased after her and opened the door that she had ran through.

The Pool Room.

The floor was slippery so Emma ended up sliding into Hermione and the two sisters fell into the huge pool. The good news was that no one got hurt, but the bad news was both sisters were wearing white. "Oh no," Hermione gasped.

Emma laughed and said, "Well then let's get a move on and go to our rooms!"

Emma offered Hermione a hand and pulled her out. Hermione had checked to make sure that no on was outside the door so both sisters would be safe from running into their male companions.

Just then Dobby popped in with a tray of Grape Juice, some chocolate cake, but was to surprise in seeing Emma and Hermione in such a state, he threw up the tray. He then popped away from the Head Common Room and the tray of juice and cake just floated in mid air. Hermione and Emma were to busy arguing to see the trays so they ran into it; causing Emma and Hermione to have a big black and purple stain down their front.

"Please don't freak!" Emma whispered in shock.

Hermione ran to her door and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "What! I didn't lock my door!" Hermione whispered hysterically. "And I don't have my wand!"

"Fine we'll use my room!" Emma whispered back, but not as hysterically. Hermione was usually the calm one here.

Emma tip- toed to her room and tried to open her door, but mysteriously it was locked to. "This cannot be happening!" Emma moaned.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione asked kicking at her door.

"I think it's in me room," Emma answered innocently.

"EMMA!" Hermione shrieked. "Great if a Professor accidentally comes to see what we're doing their going to see us wet and see us in bras and underwear, with a big black and purple stain down our chest!" Hermione said really, really fast.

"Hermione. You need to chill okay? You need to relax!" Emma said to a hysteric Hermione.

"How can I relax? My perfect record will be going down the drain! I can't even think straight!" Hermione said hysterically, until started to have troubles breathing, her breath came out in puffs.

Emma stared at her sister like she was crazy and did the first thing that cam to mind, slapping her. It wasn't exactly hard.

**_Slap!_**

"Snap out of it!" Emma said calmly.

Hermione began to breath properly again and said, "Don't hit me!"

"Okay look we'll-" Emma was cut by the sound of foot steps approaching them. "Common!" Emma whispered grabbing Hermione's hand.

Emma had dragged Hermione into Harry's room. "What are we doing in here? What happens if Harry comes in?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Just go take a shower and I'll watch the door!" Emma said pushing her sister into the bathroom.

"What! No way!" Hermione shouted to Emma.

"Fine then, take a look at yourself in the mirror!" Emma said pointing to a mirror.

Hermione took one look at her and jumped in surprise, "Okay I'm taking a shower!"

Emma laughed and shook her head. She then sat on Harry's bed with her dirty clothes; she had bits of cake here and there. Emma spotted a bathrobe and shrugged, why not? Emma striped and pulled on the bath robe, she then sat down on Harry's bed again and played with her dirty blonde wavy hair.

About fifteen minutes later, Emma spotted Hermione's wand on Harry's bedside table, "Hey Hermione, I found your wand!"

Emma just heard a muffled sound and twirled Hermione's wand around her finger. The wand slipped and fell to the floor, so Emma bent down and picked it up.

Just then the door opened...

* * *

So how was that we wrote it in about an hour and a half... 

Cynthia and Leah


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys we would like to thank HpHg731919 for her review. And if you guys didn't know, some of the parts, we took from New York Minute.

Cynthia- How are yah? I'm good if you asked, doubt that you would.

Leah laughs- You are weird!

Cynthia mocks Elvis- Thank You Thank You Very Much!

Leah shakes her head- Disclaimer Time!

Cynthia takes a deep breath. Leah plugs her ears.

Cynthia- Wow, just about sneezed there. Any Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts settings are owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

**Last Time...**

**_Emma just heard a muffled sound and twirled Hermione's wand around her fingers. The wand slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor, so Emma bent down and picked it up._**

**_Just then the door opened..._**

Chapter 2-

Emma got back up onto the bed and shook her head so her dirty blonde locks would get out of her face. Just then Hermione walked in the room with just a towel draped around her chest and ran a finger through her brown wet hair.

Harry stood at the door in shock with his mouth a gap. He then managed to ask, "I- Is it my birthday?"

Emma fell off of the bed and Hermione squeaked. "W-We were just about to leave!" Hermione said quickly grabbing Emma's arm.

The two sisters rushed out of Harry's room, with a wink from Emma, which just said, 'you liked what you saw!' Harry was smiling.

-------------------------------

Out in the hallway of the Head Common Room, Emma was holding her ribs from laughing so hard. "I-I can't believe that just happened!" Hermione whispered furiously, while unlocking her door with her wand.

"Just be happy it wasn't Ron who walked in," Emma reasoned. Hermione just gave her a quizzical look. "Harry and Ron share a bathroom! It's just like we share a bathroom."

"Oh," Hermione said her lips forming an 'O'.

Emma just nodded and walked into her sister's room, "Crap!"

Hermione stared at Emma, "What?"

Emma cleared her throat and answered, "I forgot my clothes in Harry's room..."

"Well that's not too bad," Hermione told Emma while rummaging through her closet.

Emma turned a shade of red and laughed nervously. "Can I borrow your wand?"

"Why?" Hermione asked pulling out a pink tank top and white and pink matching bottoms.

"To get into my room," Emma said jumping on Hermione's bed.

Hermione threw her wand at Emma and she outstretched her arm and caught it. "Thanks!"

And with that, Emma left Hermione's room, but since Emma left the room in a rush, she didn't hear Hermione ask why she didn't just use the bathroom.

Emma quickly shimmied over to her room and didn't notice Jake. Jake stared at Emma and asked grinning, "Emma?"

Emma squeaked and shoved her door opened and shut it right behind her. "Oh Crap!"

---------------------------------

About half an hour later, Harry walked down the stairs and saw the two Granger sisters on the couch reading and whispering about something. Harry had not forgotten about the incident that had occurred about forty five minutes ago. When Harry had walked into his room he was speechless, it wasn't everyday that you get to see your crush and you crushes sister sitting on your bed wearing only a bathrobe and towel.

To tell you guys the truth, Harry had always fancied Hermione, but when ever he would go ask her to do something (like asked her out on a date), he would always get interrupted. First it was Cho asking him out, then Ron asking Hermione to go out. So Harry just gave up.

Since the fourth year when Hermione and Emma had hit adolescence, every male eye was on her or her sister. They both had wonderful bodies and a great personality, who wouldn't want that right? But mainly the male eye would wander up to the twin sisters' chest or down to their bottoms. Harry and Ron would be very protective over that, Harry and Ron was like a brother/ boyfriend to Emma and Hermione. So whenever that would happen, Harry and Ron would glare at the guy, aka. Guys from every house.

The two main differences that the sisters had were their hair color, Hermione had brown hair, while Emma had dirty blonde. Hermione had wonderful chocolate eyes and Emma had bright hazel eyes. And that's pretty much the only way you could tell them apart. Well there is one other major thing, it was their personalities. Emma loved to play Quidditch and Hermione thirst for knowledge.

Harry quietly approached the two and said, "Hey!"

The two jumped about a foot in the air and squeaked. Harry just laughed. Hermione turned a bright red and Emma turned a tinge of pink.

Harry laughed even harder when Hermione hit him playfully in the stomach. "So what were you guys doing in a towel and bathrobe in my room?" Harry asked innocently. While the two sisters looked at each other.

Emma smirked, "Well you see Hermione was being chased by wild boys so I came to the rescue and accidentally pushed her into the pool. Then we spilt grape juice and chocolate cake on ourselves then we ran into Hermione's room. But it was locked and yah..."

Hermione blinked and said, "Yah everything but the wild boys and you rescuing me."

Emma laughed and told Harry, "She also started hyperventilating."

Hermione made a noise in her throat and Emma with her book. "Oww!" Emma frowned.

Harry shook his head and laughed at the two sisters. "I see, well I'll have to say I had the best view!"

Emma just laughed behind her magazine, while Hermione squeaked and hit Harry in the shoulder, "Naughty Harry!"

"I'm just saying!" Harry defended himself.

About two minutes of comfortable silence passed when Ron came down the stairs. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Ron!" The group greeted back.

"Erm... Hermione, I was wonder can I talk to you?" Ron asked softly.

"Umm... Sure," The couple, or soon to be friends, walked up the stairs to Ron's room.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Emma.

"Well I think Ron's gonna break up with Hermione, but he said it was because it's not working out. I think Hermione knows that already." Emma answered placing her Magazine down on the side table.

Harry then mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Emma asked quietly.

"Nothing," Harry answered. Emma looked at Harry straight in the eyes and said, "Harry you're lying, tell me."

Harry sighed and said, "Okay I don't know Emma I'm so confused."

Emma smiled sympathetically and cupped Harry's cheek, "Look here Potter, you're like a big brother I never had and you can tell me anything okay."

Harry laughed and said, "I know, it's just that I'm afraid you'll kill me if I tell you and Hermione well she'll..."

"Harry, I promise you Hermione and I will always be by your side no matter what," Emma hugging the bloke.

Harry hugged Emma back and said quietly, "Fine, I think I'm falling for Hermione."

"Well that's not a big surprise," Emma said smiling softly.

"What?"

"It might be just me, but I know you've always liked Hermione," Emma said truthfully.

"Oh God..." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry! Don't worry; Hermione is blind about love and stuff like that, she won't know."

"Coming from a girl who can't even figure her own love life," Harry smiled.

Emma opened her mouth and closed it, "Well..."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry Jake barley knows it himself."

"Moving on!" Emma said loudly; obviously not liking the subject.

Just then, Dobby appeared in front of Harry and Emma. "Hello the Harry Potter Sir and Miss. Emma Granger!" The little elf squeaked.

"Hey there Dobby, sorry about scaring you last time," Emma said a tinge of pink returning to her cheeks.

"It is quite all right, Dobby was just in your way!" Dobby squeaked smiling.

"What are you doing her Dobby?" Harry asked patting Dobby on the head.

"Ahhh Dobby is putting up a poster for a Talent Show!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Really?" Harry and Emma asked.

"Indeed Sir and Miss." Dobby said bowing. "Here is one for Miss and Sir." The little elf said while handing Harry and Emma a poster.

It read:

**Come One Come All To Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Talent Show!**

**The first ever to be announced in 200 years!**

**Show us your talent and skill! Show us what you are capable of!**

**Everyone is welcome to sign up.**

**There will be Eliminating Rounds. **

**Then Finals. Then a winner who will receive 350 points to their House.**

**And a surprise too.**

**You are able to form a band if you like or even just do a solo!**

**Sign Up sheet in Each Common Room Bulletin Board!**

**Begins in mid June.**

"Wow!" Emma said.

"Wow indeed!" Hermione said from behind Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook his head and asked, "So anyone plan to join?"

Ron looked at everyone in the room and said, "I don't think so, I can't really sing or dance."

Emma and Hermione didn't really say anything. Harry just sat still holding the sheet.

"I dunno," was all Harry had said, until they were interrupted by loud knocking and shouting at the portrait.

* * *

How was that? I dunno I guess it was okay.

You guys tell us, like literally!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys! Leah and I appreciate all your reviews! Well I don't exactly know what to say anymore... So here's Leah!

Leah- Pfft yah sure put me on when you don't know what to say.

Cynthia- No you have to so the disclaimer so here it comes!

Leah- Okay Cynthia and I nothing and I repeat nothing! The song is owned by Rihanna (Pon De Replay)

Cynthia- Not true! We own the plot and like two characters!

Leah sticks out her tongue- Same difference.

Cynthia rolls her eyes- Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**Last Time**

**_Emma and Hermione stared at each other but didn't answer Ron's question. Harry just sat still holding the Talent Show Announcement sheet._**

**_"I dunno," was all Harry had said, until they were interrupted by loud knocking and shouting at the portrait._**

Chapter 3-

Emma quickly got up and opened the portrait hole, "Hello?"

Emma screamed and a herd of people ran in. After the crowd was away from the entrance, all that was left was Emma on the floor. Hermione looked over and saw Emma in a tight little ball and laughed. "Hey Emma, the herd's gone!"

Emma scowled at the group of people and asked, "What are you guys doing? Trying to run over me?"

In the group was made up of Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Susan, Parvati, and Jake. The group went quiet until Ginny apologized, "Sorry about that Emma, we sorta got a little excited."

"A little?" Ron asked the group with a raised eyebrow.

Draco grinned and said casually, "Okay fine, a lot excited, well mostly the ladies here."

Harry then teased, "So like you Draco?"

Emma and Hermione giggled. "Haha! Very funny Potter!" Draco said still smiling.

"Just kidding! You know me," Harry said patting Draco on the back.

"So I guess you guys are here because of the notice for the Talent Show?" Emma asked looking at the group surrounding the Heads.

Jake smiled and answered, "Just like always, your right Emma."

Emma then asked a smile playing on her lips "Isn't that Hermione?"

"Pfft! We can hardly tell you two apart!" Lavender said laughing.

Hermione was about to argue with Lavender when Harry said, "Not true, they have different personalities-

"Hair color-"

"And different color eyes," Jake finished off for Harry and Ron.

The three boys nodded in an agreement. Parvati shook her head, "You guys seriously noticed that?"

"Well it sorta helps being their best friends," Ron answered shrugging.

Seamus then chided in, "We've know them both for about as long as you guys, but we just don't talk that much. But I still didn't notice their differences, well except for that one obvious point; Emma plays Quidditch."

Hermione and Emma looked at each other then said together, "Okay, well we are twins you guys."

"Yah, so who's joining the talent show?" Neville asked changing the never ending subject.

There were many 'I don't know' 'Nope not me' 'I can't sing' and 'I rather watch.'

"So no one's joining?" Dean asked.

Hermione looked at Emma and then said, "Well... we might."

"What do you guys mean by might?" Susan asked smiling.

Emma then answered with a grin, "Umm... Hermione and I still have to think about it..."

"We never knew you guys could sing," Lavender said grinning.

Hermione and Emma both smiled mischievously and said, "There's a whole bunch of stuff you guys don't know about us."

"Sure! Like what?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure no one knows that Hermione and I have a band, or forming one," Emma said calmly.

The group of friends stared wide-eye at Hermione and Emma. They were all silent until Jake had said, "I knew you guys were doing something in that house of yours. Every time during the summer I would walk by, there would be sounds of the drums and guitar vibrating through the wall of your house."

Hermione and Emma laughed and Hermione said, "Well that says it all I guess."

"Play something!" Harry encouraged, smiling innocently.

"Umm..." Both sisters were having a silent conversation through their eyes.

"No it's alright," Hermione finally said.

"Please!" The girls in the group pleaded. "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" The group started to chant.

"Okay fine!" Emma said giving in. "Give us about ten minutes."

The friend all shouted and cheered and sat down on the couches and arm chairs.

While the two sisters ran upstairs, the other friends sat in the common room talking and laughing. They talked about moving all the furniture so they could have a small dance floor, but that idea was crossed out just in case it wasn't dance music. Draco also suggested that if Hermione and Emma were really good, they could play for parties and everything that needs music.

"We'll just have to see if they're good at it as Hermione is with Homework," Dean teased. The group laughed and agreed.

Ten minutes for Emma and Hermione was actually half an hour so to pass the time the friends all played exploding snap and chess. The two sisters finally came down wearing hip- huggers and a t-shirt. "Sorry we took a while, we sorta had a hard time finding the instruments," Hermione apologized.

"Where are they?" Susan asked looking around.

"Right here," Emma answered pointing to her pocket.

Emma pulled out a set of really small toy drums, piano, guitar, and a little weird machine. Emma told everybody to stand back as she placed them on the floor and Hermione casted the enlargement charm on them. With in a minute they had all the instruments they needed.

"So... Ugh... What song?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

The group went silent until they all decide a song which they could all dance to. Hermione and Emma went to the back and picked out a song, they then started to fiddle with the weird machine until it started to play a nice beat.

Emma tapped her throat with her wand to make it easier for her to project her voice; Hermione did the same.

Hermione then said after Emma, "This song is called Pon De Replay!"

Emma smirked at Hermione and they both started to sway a bit to the music. Hermione and Emma started to sing, both were synchronized with each other.

_(Emma and Hermione)  
_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

Everybody was surprised how both sisters were so talented. If you wanted to see people who were good at school work, dancing, singing, and even playing instruments, go see the Granger twins! About thirty seconds into the song, the girls started to go and dance in front of Hermione and Emma, who were both starting to dance.

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

_(Emma)  
_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wine it up 1 time wine it back once more**

Harry was mesmerized by both sisters, he was staring at Hermione, the way her body would curve when she would do a belly roll, and he was surprised that he hadn't drooled. After a couple of minutes, Ron had came up to Harry and asked, "You like her don't you?"

_(Hermione)  
_**Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it till the grooves done  
Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come**

"Ughh what?" Harry asked pulling at the collar of his t-shirt, he was trying to act as calm as possible.

Ron smiled, "Don't lie Harry, I know you like her... Hermione I mean."

Harry was caught off guard, he couldn't possibly lie to Ron, but he tried anyway, "N- No, of course not..."

Ron studied Harry a moment, "Well I think you guys would make a good couple that is if you go out."

_(Hermione and Emma)  
_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
**  
"What?" Harry stared at Ron like he was delirious.

"Harry," Ron started, "I broke up with Hermione."

Harry tugged at his collar again, "W-why? Was it because of what I said when we were in the hallway?"

"No, since Hermione and I started to go out, it just didn't feel right. It just felt better if we you know stayed as best friends," Ron said thinking of the right words.

"Oh..." Harry stared back at Hermione, who smile slightly at him. Ron then got dragged out onto the dance floor by Lavender. Draco was already out there with Ginny.

_(Emma)  
_**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up **

**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up **

Harry smiled back; maybe just maybe he had a chance with Hermione. He really hoped he did. Harry had no clue when this had started to happen... Oh wait, yes he did, it all happened when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek... Wait it might be before that. Well he didn't exactly know, all he knew was he started to get back flips in his stomach when she would smile at him. He just loved that smile and that hair. Wait and those wonderful chocolate brown eyes, that was so pretty and warm. Oh how could he forget about those lips? They were so kissable! He just wanted to-

_(Hermione)  
_**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gonna be rockin when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat**

Whoa there Potter! Slow down! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Think of Snape in a neon pink bikini! Gross! Of course Hermione would look spectacular in a bikini not neon pink more like I don't know, just a bikini! Bet her skin would be so soft! Naughty thoughts! Naughty thoughts! Snape and Umbridge snogging both in bikinis!

_(Emma)  
_**Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it till the grooves done  
Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come **

"Harry?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright? One minute you'll have a smile on you face and the next you'll turn green."

Harry laughed nervously, "I'm fine..."

"So Ron told me about your little dilemma," Draco said smirking.

Harry glared at Ron, but Ron didn't notice, his back was to Harry. "He did?"

"Yah."

(_Hermione)  
_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
**  
"We could help yah know, we'll Ron and I," Draco suggested.

Harry sighed, "I don't think so, but if I ever need help I'll know who to come too alright?"

"Alright," Draco patted Harry in the back reassuringly and left back to Ginny.

'Why don't you do something to get her attention?' A pesky little voice in the back of Harry's head asked.

'Like what?' Harry asked the voice.

_(Hermione and Emma)  
_**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**

**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**

The pesky voice then said, "Something you've always been doing. Writing songs you dolt!'

Harry was pulled out of his train of thoughts when there was cheering and cat calling. Emma and Hermione both laughed. "Thanks you guys!" Emma thanked.

"Ah! That was wonderful!" Professor McGonagall said clapping.

Everybody except for Hermione and Emma who were already facing the direction, turned around to see an over joyed McGonagall.

* * *

Alrighty then! That was the end of that Chapter! So what did you guys think? Review and tell us please! We will be waiting!

Toddles!

Cynthia & Leah


	4. Chapter 4

The Talent Show

Sorry for like the YEAR wait. I'm sorry truly sorry.

I don't own the songs or characters. I only own the plot and Emma and Jake.

* * *

Emma and Hermione stared wide eyed at each other.

Hermione, who was the first to recover from the shock started to apologize, "Professor we're so sorry! We didn't mean to wake-"

"You know Hermy for a witch as smart as you; you'd think that you could tell from Professor McGonagall's expression that she's happy..." Emma said cutting Hermione off from her rant.

"Emma is quite right Hermione, I was just walking back to my room when I heard cheering and decided to check it out. I would really appreciate it if you two would enter the Talent Show it would show Snape up, put him in his spot. Saying no one is talented in this school." The Professor in the room pondered at her words and quickly added, "But you didn't hear that from me."

The group of friends laughed.

"I guess we could do the Talent Show if Hermione agrees to it," Emma said looking expectantly at Hermione.

"Definitely. I'm fine with it, how about you?" Hermione inquired at Emma.

"Of Course!"

"Excellent! You two will definitely give Slytherin a run for their talent! If they have any." The Professor said the last part quietly. "I am over joyed to see such talented sisters in my house!"" Professor McGonagall said smiling happily.

"Thanks," Hermione and Emma said grinning.

"Does anyone else want to try out right now or do you want to wait until the tryouts which are on Saturday, tomorrow to be exact?"

Harry debated at McGonagall's question did he really want to tryout? 'Well of course you do. Don't you want to at least make a sign that you like Hermione?' the pesky voice came back and asked.

"Umm, Professor, I would like to tryout now if it's not too late," Harry said and flushed as everybody started to chatter.

"It's fine, go right ahead," McGonagall said warmly.

Harry then looked around and the edges of his lips curved upwards, "Hey Em, do you mind playing the drums just for more effect?"

Emma smiled and said sweetly, "Of course Harry, anything for you my dear brother."

Draco then looked at the two skeptically and asked, "You can play the drums Emma?"

"Oh Draco, I am capable of doing many things," Emma said dramatically and laughed.

Harry just flashed a smile and went to get his keyboard, while Emma quickly went to grab her drum sticks.

About five minutes later, the two reappeared with their needed items.

Harry went over to Emma and smiled, "You know this song you helped me write it, last year."

Emma looked confused for a second and grinned, "You mean the one that we wrote in the room of requirement after the horrible nightmare at the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry nodded. "Sweet, I love this song," Emma stated sounding pleased.

Harry set up the microphone that was in front of him, so it was his height when he sat down; he hated using the charms on his voice when singing. Harry cleared his throat and sat in front of the Keyboard, "The song I'm going to perform is called, Because You Live."

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

--Flash Back--

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Emma shouted as Hermione was struck with the purple flame.

Harry and Emma fell to their knees beside Hermione as Neville scrambled out from under a desk. Just then Dolohov's foot came intact with Neville's face.

Neville screamed in pain as blood poured from his face.

"Episkey," Emma said waving her wand at Neville's face.

"Thanks. What did he do to her?" Neville asked concerned.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

"I don't know. Hermione wake up, come one please!" Harry said biting his lip.

Neville grabbed Hermione's wrist and looked for a pulse, "She's alive."

Harry sighed in relief and looked at Emma who was silently sobbing, "Hey, its okay Hermione will be fine."

"I know, but I just ARGH!" Emma shouted in anger, "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Emma, calm down there's nothing we can do!" Neville said trying to calm Emma whose eyes were blazing with fury.

"Watch me," Emma said through gritted teeth and before anyone could stop her, she disappeared.

"Neville, stay here and take care of Hermione. If anything happens to her, well i don't know if you should be scared of me or Emma," Harry said surprised at Emma's sudden flood of anger.

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live**

Harry raced after Emma, "Emma," Harry muttered.

"Stupefy!" Harry heard a girl's voice shout. "Never ever mess with me when I'm pissed now BACK OFF!"

Harry was suddenly terrified, not of the Death Eaters but Emma. "Em- Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted at a Death Eater behind Emma.

"Furnunculus!" Emma screamed at Bellatrix, Harry watched in horror as red oozing boils appeared all over her.

Bellatrix scream echoed through the halls. Emma then casted one last spell, "Stupefy, I hate you. Go burn in Hell."

"Whoa. You are scary," Harry said laughing lightly.

Emma's eyes went wide, "HARRY BEHIND YOU!"

"Avada Kedavra."

**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always**

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Harry and Emma both ducked as the curse flew right over their head and hit Bellatrix square in the chest.

"Ha, another one gone, a lot less crap to listen to," Voldemort said coldly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ACT LIKE KILLING SOMEONE IS FUN!" Emma shouted.

"It is, I enjoy it very much, killing mudbloods like you and your dear sister makes me feel great. By the way I already killed your precious sister, and love interest." Voldemort sneered.

Emma looked horrified but the anger deep inside her welled up, "No one lays a hand on my sister you are a Bastard go burn in HELL!"

"You can't kill me I'm way to powerful and you know it."

Harry glared at Voldemort, "You are a son of a Bitch."

"Why thank you. Lets have some fun Harry, Crucio!"

"Not today! Voldie." Emma said as she jumped in front of Harry. Emma screamed horrified of the pain running through her body, but she didn't care as long as it saved Harry, only he can get rid of Voldemort.

"Emma!" Harry stared wide eyed.

"Emma!" Hermione shouted in horror.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Emma.

"I woke up," Hermione said answering reading Harry's mind. "Harry listen to me, Love and Light that's the spell to defeat Voldemort. Think Harry think!"

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live**

Harry finished his song and continued thinking, if Hermione hadn't woken up, he would never have thought of the spell that was in that book at the Grimmauld Place.

Harry was pulled out of his train of thoughts by clapping and cheering. "You okay?" Emma asked her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Harry smiled.

Professor McGonagall laughed fully and said, "I am making it a must for you three to join the Talent Show. But if you do not wish to join you must perform for our up coming Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"WHAT?!!" The crowd of students stated excitedly.

"You students heard what I said, crystal clear, no need to repeat myself," the Professor smirked mischievously. "Now off to your appropriate dorm rooms before I take points away."

The crowd groaned and left quickly afraid of the consequences of lingering for a minute longer.

Once the group disintegrated, Professor McGonagall beamed at the four heads, bided them good night and left.

"Weird," Emma mumbled.

"Just a tad," Harry agreed.

"Did you see how she smirked at us?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. To much pressure," Emma joked.

Hermione laughed and said, "I can't believe she wants us to perform at the Sadie Hawkins."

"I can't believe we're even having a Sadie Hawkins," Harry implied staring out of the window.

"A Sadie what? Sadie Hawkins? Is it where we have a dance for a hawk named Sadie?"

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh yes Ron! It sure is. No you daft child, it's a muggle type dance, where the girls have to ask the guys."

"Oh..." Ron mumbled still sounding confused.

"Harry?" Hermione stated as she tilted her head to the side staring at him.

'She is adorable with her head tilted, I mean look at her bouncy curls, and soft chocolate brown eyes. I wish I could hug her and hold her forever. Maybe this is my chance to tell Hermione how I feel. Through song...'

"Whoa. Sorry I sorta zoned out," Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, well we should go to bed," Hermione announced, "Night boys! Coming Em?"

"Yeah. Night you two sleep tight."

Emma got up from the couch and watched as Harry hugged Hermione good night. 'Those to should seriously get together, honestly!'

Emma walked over to Ron and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You're a good friend Ronald, night."

Ron smiled as Emma let him go and kissed her on the cheek, "Night Ems."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma!! Ugh. Emma Lynn Granger!" Someone whispered into Emma's ear.

"Hmm? Go away." Emma groaned into her pillow.

"Em, come on I need your help now," The voice insisted.

"To... Early...Later!"

"I'll give you cookie dough," The voice replied.

Emma grumbled, "You and your bargains."

The voice laughed, "Come on, get changed I'll meet you in the common room."

"Fine but you owe me, Harry James Potter." Emma groggily got up and scratched her head.

"Grab your guitar!" Harry added as he walked out the door.

About an hour later Emma finally descended down the stairs in skinny jeans, a baby blue t-shirt that read "hugg me", and her red and black acoustic Fender.

"It took you that long?" Harry smirked with his eyebrows raised.

Emma made a face then replied cheekily.

"Hello, gorgeous," Emma said waving her hands in front of her body. "Hello, you," Emma said waving at Harry. Emma laughed then said, "I'm so kidding!"

Harry and Emma laughed.

"So, what's up? Why am I up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Ahhh, that's because I need your help with my plan."

"Plan? For what?"

"Guess," Harry smirked.

"Oh! Your plan to get Mione's attention, kay what is it?"

"Well, as you know I've been writing songs and well singing and such, I was thinking of joining the talent show."

Emma smiled kindly, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I think I've fallen for her," Harry said smiling slightly.

"Awe!" Emma gushed. "But why do you need my help with your diabolical plan?"

Harry chuckled, "I need you to help me find a tune for the song and well, fix up the song. So it's perfect for her."

"Okay, sounds easy..." Emma smiled then asked smugly, "Now, where's my cookie dough?"

* * *

I know it's pretty bad but I just started writing again so leave me alone!! lol Just kidding but seriously i know its crap but it will I'm hoping get better.

Cookie Dough for Everyone who reviews!!

Cynthia


End file.
